CaiusBella One Night
by soinlovewiththevolturi
Summary: LEMON. Caius and Bella- for one night. Rated M for a reason. LEMON LEMON LEMON. Just something I wrote for fun... COMPLETE


I turned around. The first time we had been alone together the whole day. "Caius…."

He growled low in his throat, eyeing me appreciatively.

I felt a tremor of lust and desire course through my veins, my legs were drenched. I knew Caius could smell my arousal.

There was a blur of movement and a whipping sound and suddenly I was laid out on his bed my arms at my sides, my legs splayed apart and Caius hovering over me, his face inches from mine.

I buried my hands in his silky hair, dragging his face closer to mine, the need to be closer to him was overwhelming.

His lips claimed mine moving fast, furiously. He forced his tongue into my mouth, our breath mixing, I moaned into his mouth. I ran my tongue deep into his mouth trying to melt into him. I needed to get closer. I began to pant, my hands frantically undoing his shirt buttons. A task easier said than done seeing as his chest was pressed up against mine.

I ground my hips against his making him moan slightly. The sound sent electric waves surging up my spine. I couldn't get close enough to him. I needed to _feel_ him inside me.

Frustrated at my slow fingers, I tore his shirt off him, buttons flying across the room.

I ran my fingers up and down his muscular chest, feeling the flat muscles of his stomach, his arms. I was vaguely aware of him removing my blouse and tearing at my bra.

His eyes devoured my exposed skin greedily before I forced his head back down to mine.

My hands were busy again, frantically undoing his belt and yanking down his jeans.

The fever of the mood in the room was hot, rough and passionate. Caius didn't bother about the zip on my pants, he split them straight down the middle, his eyes fixed on my damp underwear.

He slowly bent down, teasing me, slowly removing my panties with his teeth. I had never seen anything that erotic in my life.

And then I lay on the bed right in front of him, weak by lust, vulnerable, helpless and totally naked.

As Caius approached me again, I yanked down his boxers revealing his arousal.

He was _huge_. Perhaps it was the fact that it was the first... That I had ever seen, but the sheer size of him stunned me.

He leered at me, before burying his face between my legs.

My back arched involuntarily as his cool devious tongue devoured my core. I had never known such pleasure, I screamed his name incoherently, the pleasure consuming me, my legs tightening around his head.

His tongue suddenly flicked _inside_ me and I screamed. Wave after wave of pleasure flooded through me and I rode out my high.

When my consciousness returned, I found Caius lying on top of me, chests pressed together. I could feel every _inch_ of him.

I could feel the tip of his arousal pressing up against my steadily heating core. I ground my hips against his, trying to get some friction. He moaned, and claimed my lips, making me taste myself.

"Tell me what you want." He whispered seductively in my ear, nuzzling my neck, eating along my collarbone.

I moaned. I _wanted_ him in me _now_!

His arousal was pressed up against me, making me throb with heat.

"Tell me…."

It was becoming too much.

"Make me yours!" The words exploded from me.

"With pleasure."

He took me roughly, and by surprise, driving hard into me.

The shock of the thrust and the feeling of him entering me almost made me black out with desire. My walls tightened around him as he drove hard into me. I screamed his name over and over, moaning, screaming, yelling.

"Faster!" I yelled, my voice hoarse.

He increased his pace until he was hammering into me at an inhuman pace, I arched my hips back at him, meeting his thrusts, driving him deeper and deeper into me.

His eyes met mine, half crazed and black with lust and desire.

"Isabella….." He breathed huskily.

"Caius!" I screamed.

I was almost at my climax, I was writhing around him wildly, lost in my passion.

And then with a final thrust, deeper than all the rest, he broke through my barrier and I shattered, my back arching, my fingers clawing at Caius, screaming meaninglessly.

I held onto him as he came too, his cool release flooded into me.

He collapsed at my side, and we lay there, still connected, as we rode out our highs.

I could feel my blood seeping around him, soaking into the sheets as we stared at one another.

"You are mine Isabella." He breathed in my ear.

"I am yours."

And he swung me upright for another round.


End file.
